mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Armageddon
The Battle of Armageddon was the legendary final conflict between the Forces of Light and the Forces of Darkness. The event was even foreseen and foretold by the Elder Gods among all both mortals and immortals alike, who feared the Great Battle that would end all battles, and even all of reality itself. It took place in the southlands of the realm of Edenia as the Apocalypse begins, to decide the fate of the universe. The battle occurred next to the Pyramid of Argus. The Battle of Armageddon is based on the same epic and legendary conflict with the same name "Armageddon" among its different aliases and names, said and foretold in many religions (both pagan and monotheistic) and doomsday prophecies that it is the ultimate battle that will end all wars, and yet even worse, destroy all traces of life forever. Battle While the two opposing sides fought, an ancient pyramid rose amidst them. Atop the pyramid was Blaze in his final form. Any individual's defeat of Blaze would grant them their greatest wish and even ultimate power. As it became a race to the top of the pyramid for every kombatant involved, two individuals made their way to the pyramid to defeat Blaze. The sons of Argus, Taven and Daegon, were assigned to prevent Armageddon by either destroying the kombatants or stripping them of their powers. One of these two results would occur when one of them defeated the firespawn, and it was determined based on the armor each of them wore, left behind for them by their mother, Delia. However, Shao Kahn is the one who defeated Blaze, not Taven.https://twitter.com/K0MB4T/status/372539721937080320 John Vogel confirmed Shao Kahn defeated Blaze In the end, Raiden and Shao Kahn were left as the last two standing kombatants. They battled on top of the Pyramid, where Shao Kahn - who had his powers increased - easily defeated Raiden (whose powers were weakened by fighting in a foreign realm). After taunting the Thunder God that the Elder Gods no longer threatened him, Kahn prepared to finish Raiden off and consume all realms. Just before Raiden was killed, he sent a mental message to his past self warning of the impending Armageddon. As a result of this, Raiden's past self managed to defeat Shao Kahn permanently (though at a heavy cost) and prevented the Battle of Armageddon from ever taking place. Trivia *Despite what the opening scene of Armageddon depicted, the kombatants picked a side based on their strongest motives: achieving power, defeating a rival, saving the realms, or defecting based on morality. This excludes Taven, Daegon, and Blaze. *Shang Tsung was the one who survived the race to the top of the pyramid the longest before being killed (most likely by Liu Kang). *The people killed during the Armageddon scene are Li Mei, Sheeva and Kenshi. In the MK 2011 Story Mode opening scene, several bodies are shown with weapons from other fighters lodged in them (i.e. Scorpion with the Kori Blade of Sub-Zero in his spine), although it is unknown whether or not the fighter truly killed them or not, as the killing blows were never officially shown. The opening scene does show many kombatants dead, however it does specifically show both Shao Kahn and Raiden alive and battling at the apex of the pyramid, but after Raiden sends his warning to his past self, he is killed by Shao Kahn. *There were some inconsistencies in the aftermath scene of the battle of Armageddon in Mortal Kombat (2011). For example, Stryker nearly made it to the top, originally, but in Mortal Kombat (2011), he was seen further down the pyramid. ''References'' Category:Culture Category:General storyline Category:Glossary